The second place is not so bad
by kyokumura
Summary: El hermano doloroso y marginado por los demas, el que siempre era despreciado pensaba dia a dia lo mucho que odiaba tener que molestar tanto a sus hermanos con su existencia mas sin embargo se dara cuenta que el segundo lugar no es tan malo, despues de todo el era el segundo soporte de seis fuertes pilares.


**La segunda persona que mas me odia. (Karamatsu e Ichimatsu)**

-Muerete, Mierdamatsu. -Ichimatsu gruñia mientras se levantaba del suelo donde se encontraba y se iba al lado de Osomatsu quien leia algunos comics quien al sentir la proximidad de Ichimatsu comenzo a acariciarle los cabellos desinteresadamente mientras el cuarto hermano soltaba algo parecido a un ronroneo.

-Eh? -Karamatsu estaba verdaderamente confundido por lo que habia pasado, el solo se habia acercado a ofrecerle unas peras a su hermano menor.

Osomatsu seguia acariciando los cabellos de Ichimatsu, mas sin embargo levanto la vista del comic que leia para sonreirle algo avergonzado al segundo hermano.

-Umm, ire al puente a saludar a mis _Karamatsus Girls_ quienes seguramente deben estar muriendo por verme, _burazzas_. -Karamatsu se comenzo a encaminar a la puerta mientras se despedia de las dos unicas personas que habian en la habitacion.

-Si.~

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse alerto a Osomatsu que Karamatsu ya habia salido de la habitacion. Dejo transcurrir unos segundos para asegurarse que el segundo hermano no volveria.

Detuvo su mano que acariciaba los cabellos de Ichimatsu, para despues con la misma mano soltarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza descolocando al cuarto hermano.

-AAAH! QUE MIERDA HACES, INUTILMATSU-NIISAN?! -Ichimatsu llevo ambas manos a su cabeza intentando protegerse de algun otro ataque que el mayor decidiera darle.

-Metiendo algo de sentido en tu cabeza llena de pelo de gato... -Osomatsu volvio a dirigir la mirada a su comic mientras Ichimatsu intentaba descifrar a que se debia la actitud recien tomada del chico de sudadera roja.

-De que hablar, basuramatsu-niisan?

-Ichimatsu, porque odias tanto a Karamatsu?

-Porque es un inutil , bueno para nada, narcisista, doloroso, inepto, pila de mierda, imbecil.

-Pero todos somos eso... exceptuando lo narcisista y doloroso.

-Entonces lo odio por ser narcisista y doloroso.

-Ichimatsu-kun , eso no tiene sentido...

-El odio no necesita tener sentido... *

Osomatsu suspiro derrotado, sabia que no importaba cuanto lo intentara el hablar con Ichimatsu sobre porque odiaba tanto a Karamatsu siempre terminaria en un punto muerto con un Osomatsu molesto y frustrado.

-Saldre a caminar.

-Haz lo que quieras, Vomitomatsu-niisan.

Mientras tanto en un silencioso puente ubicado en un colorido parque, el segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno mantenia su vista en el reflejo que el agua le devolvia.

Realmente era tan repulsivo que ni siquiera sus hermanos lo querian cerca?

Por eso Ichimatsu lo odiaba tanto?

-Aunque no importa que tanto me odie Ichimatsu, su odio siempre sera pequeño en comparacion con el odio a mi persona que yo siento.

-Ah~ Que hermanos menores tan complicados tengo~

-OSOMATSU!?

-Holi~

-Que haces aqui? -El segundo hermano estaba bastante desconcertado ante la sorpresiva visita del mayor.

Solo esperaba que no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo hace poco.

-Mmm? Nada en particular. Solo queria caminar un rato. -La manera desinteresada del mayor no logro hacer que Karamatsu bajara su guardia. Conocia bien a su hermano como para saber que algo pasaba por aquella mente.

-No bromees conmigo , burazza* -La pose defensiva de Karamatsu no cambio para nada.

-Bien, bien. Parece que conoces muy bien a tu onii-chan. Solo queria saber como estabas...

-Como te parece que estoy? -Karamatsu miraba exceptico al mayor, es que enserio no lo conocia bien?

El mayor se situo a su lado y acaricio levemente la cabeza del segundo hermano. -Sabes que Ichimatsu no te odia en realidad.

-Lo veo muy dificil de creer en realidad...

-Es solo que el... -El mayor guardo silencio abruptamente. Algo que casi nadie sabia es que entre Ichimatsu y el solia haber mucha confianza, casi tanta como la que tenia con Choromatsu cuando eran unos infantes. Y el podria ser muchas cosas , un imbecil, un perdedor, una basura y mil cosas mas, pero nunca alguien que traicione la confianza de uno de sus hermanos menores y expusiera uno de sus secretos.

-El que?

-Sabes que? Si quieres saber algo deja de ser un idiota...

-AH?! A que viene eso?

-Solo vienes aqui a lamentarte con tu patetica pose "cool", quieres saber porque Ichimatsu te odia? Pues preguntale. Yo me largo.

El mayor comenzo a alejarse de aquel puente ante la aun confundida mirada del menor mientras refunfu;aba sobre lo complicados que eran sus hermanos.

-Que clase de consejo es ese?! - El chico de sudadera azul le grito a su hermano mayor quien siquiera se molesto en voltear a mirarlo sino que continuo con su camino.

-En pocas palabras deja de ser un personaje y comienza a brillar como el protagonista!

El mayor de los seis salio corriendo con la cara completamente roja.

De donde mierdas habia salido esa frase tan dolorosa?!**

Mientras tanto en el segundo hermano, una ligera sonrisa se comenzo a asomar en sus labios. Su hermano mayor era un tonto sin remedio, pero mas tonto era el mismo.

Karamatsu volvio a su hogar con la mente mas despejada, su hermano mayor tenia razon , el no tenia porque ser enviado hasta el fondo del escenario.

Abrio la puerta corrediza de la habitacion que solia compartir con los demas encontrando unicamente a Ichimatsu jugando con uno de sus gatos.

Perfecto, seria mas facil.

-Ichimatsu, necesito hablar contigo.

-Ugh, ya decia yo que olia a mierda...

-Cual es tu problema conmigo?! Porque me odias tanto?! -Karamatsu apreto las manos y tenso la mandibula al terminar de gritar sus preguntas, habia pasado bastante tiempo queriendo expulsar esas preguntas de su cabeza, queria y necesitaba una respuesta. - Es que alguna vez te lastime? Me disculpo por ello entonces. Alguna vez te hice sentir mal? Te ruego que me perdones! Te golpee en alguna ocasion estando ebrio? Me disculpare mil veces de ser necesario! No entiendo que es lo que hice para que me odies tanto!

Ichimatsu aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa por el borboteo de palabras que habia salido de la boca del mayor.

-Para que quieres saberlo? Eso no cambiara el hecho que te odie...

-Porque no lo entiendo! Siempre eh querido cuidarlos, protegerlos , ser un apoyo para ustedes, pero no me dejan... siempre es Osomatsu al que acuden , pero sin embargo los demas me permiten ayudarlos! Y tu... tu solo me tratas como si fuera el ser mas despreciable del universo...

El cuarto hermano suspiro con evidente cansancio, de alguna manera sentia que Osomatsu lo habia metido en esta situacion... Lo golpearia mas tarde, aun si no lo hubiera metido en este embrollo lo golpearia.

-Yo... - El chico de sudadera morada bajo la mirada mientras un profundo sonrojo aparecia en su rostro, genial... Ahora parecia una colegiala enamorada. -Te odio con todo mi ser...

-Pero porque?!

-Por... -Inhalo aire lo mas que pudo , rebelaria su mas grande secreto, uno que solo sabia Osomatsu-niisan. - Por hacer lo que yo nunca pude hacer...

-Que?

-No me hagas repetirlo, idiota! Tsk! - El menor giro el rostro hacia la derecha huyendo de la mirada del mayor. -Siempre hacias lo que yo anhelaba poder hacer. Hablar con gente, querer ser notado... destacar.

Karamatsu estaba totalmente estupefacto... realmente Ichimatsu lo envidiaba? Esto era como alguna extra;a y bizarra comedia.

Se sento al lado del menor mirando hacia el frente pues sabia que su hermano menor lo mataria si intentaba ver su rostro sonrojado aunque fuera por error.

-Yo... ya sabia que eras un Karamatsu boy, _my burazza._

No es que Karamatsu fuera un tonto que le encante matar buenos momentos de hermandad es solo que conocia bien a su hermano menor como para saber lo jodidamente dificil que habia sido para el decir aquello.

-Muerete, mierdamatsu.

-Nunca , vivire 1001 años, y aun asi seguire siendo fabuloso.

Su hermano menor esbozo una leve sonrisa que no escapo a la mirada de Karamatsu. Puede que el fuera la segunda persona que mas lo odiara, pero tambien era una de las personas que lo apoyaban en los buenos momentos y en los malos.


End file.
